Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2006-107992 discloses a connector for coaxial cables, the connector including a contact connected to the core of a coaxial cable, a ground bar connected to the outer conductor of the coaxial cable, a metal upper shell connected to the ground bar, and a connector housing. In this connector, the ground bar, which is in the form of a metal plate, is connected to the outer conductor of a coaxial cable by means of soldering.
Concerning the connector described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2006-107992, the step of connecting the ground bar to the outer conductor of a coaxial cable includes soldering. As a result, the work efficiency in the whole step of assembling a connector is decreased. Therefore, improved work efficiency is desired.
The present disclosure has been created under the foregoing circumstances, and an objective of the disclosure is to provide a connector and a production method thereof that can improve the work efficiency in the step of assembling a connector.